Eruption
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: The Host by Stephenie Meyer. An ambush doesn't have to be violent as long as there is a reward for both the captor and the captured involved.


**A/N: This is my second, slightly more heated, attempt at writing a fic for "The Host". I'm still not sure if I have the characterization the wya I would like it. Rated for heavy sensuality. Thanks a million to StormySnape for the beta job on this one. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Eruption**

Her voice echoed off the walls of the southern tunnel- that beautiful, childlike voice growing louder by the minute. She couldn't have been more than one hundred and fifty feet away. Two hundred at the most. Her voice was angelically innocent, ringing out to him like silver bells; or, it would if he could remember what the sound of silver bells was like. It had been far too long since he had entered a church or seen a parade.

Another familiar voice mingled in the air with hers. Jamie. That didn't surprise him; Jamie spent whatever time he could with Wanda, considering he still looked at her like a part of his family- another sister of sorts. He had fully accepted her in Mel's body, a sort of packaged deal. They were bound together but that didn't bother the kid a bit. He had been happy for both of them. His happiness did not change when they parted ways.

"… so then, Paige totally punched Andy in the arm because he cost them the winning goal! Isn't that cool, Wanda? Who knew that Paige of all people could be so vicious?"

Most definitely Jamie. No one else could get that excited over a simple game of soccer.

"I don't know, Jamie. It's always the tiny ones that will surprise you." Replied the silvery, light voice he knew so well. How he yearned to hear that voice more! To have her tiny, pink lips press against his ear whispering sweet nothings meant for only him- it would be a dream come true.

It had been far too long since their last encounter and with every fleeting glance, every smile, every greeting, his body set ablaze. The hair on the back of his neck rose up as goosebumps trailed along every inch of his exposed skin. The need, the sensations he felt whenever she was near were so much different than the ones that he got around Melanie. She knew all of his weak spots: The place where his jaw met his ear, his collarbone, the hollow at the base of his throat, the very corner of his lips- her exploration was over within a few weeks. Mel had been able to make him tick so easily, it was almost upsetting.

With Wanda, however, it was like starting all over again. She had only just discovered that she was capable of loving a non-soul, but she was still only a child in both mind and body. She claimed that she had just turned eighteen, but he knew that was a lie. He was getting better all the time at detecting the truth in her silver eclipsed eyes. At only seventeen, she was youthful and inexperienced in the more feral parts of human behavior. He had no doubt that he would be glad to show her the way, no matter how wrong it may have felt.

"Are you trying to justify your drastic change in bone structure as of late, Wanda?" Jamie chided, his voice growing louder. They were getting closer.

"It's not my fault that I was once bigger than you."

"Yeah, but now you're just a tiny little thing. Hardly ferocious."

He snickered silently, so as not to draw attention to himself, currently half hidden in the shadows at the curve of the connecting tunnels. That's what Jamie thought. If only he had witnessed the two of them when Wanda had thought that she lost Mel. Their lips, their morals, their hips- they had all connected. It may not have been skin upon skin, but the memory of it still seared. She could not only be ferocious, but absolutely carnal.

"That's what you think."

"Oh, come off of it. We both know that you're far too innocent to be violent. After all, that's why Jared agreed with me that this was the body for you, right? You're too cute to be taken as anything other than angelic."

The voices were extremely loud now- they were almost upon him. Moving farther back into the shadows, Jared ground his back into the wall. It just wouldn't do for the kid to see what he was about to do to Wanda.

"Well, I'm off to get something to eat. You hungry, Wanda?"

"Not right now, Jamie. I'll meet you down in the kitchens later, alright?"

"If you're sure. I could always take your stuff to your room later if you want-"

"Just go and eat. I'll be fine." He could imagine her laying a miniature hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm his exuberant attitude. "And I don't want to find out that you were making special trips to my room when you're supposed to be in class."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll be down later. I promise."

"Okay. See you later, Wanda!"

There was the sound of footsteps as Jamie appeared around the corner and jogged past Jared, without evening glancing at him; a huge smile plastered on his adolescent face.

Wanda's steps were a lot quieter -dainty- as she made her way through the tunnel. Then again, she weighed a lot less than Jamie did. She couldn't have been more than a hundred pounds.

Her hair was the first thing he had glimpsed. That full, thick, blonde hair that hung in soft waves around her face. He thought that it fit her much better than Melanie's brown shower of plaits, with only a touch of light here and there. No, Wanda was always meant to be a blonde.

As soon as she was right in front of him, Jared swiftly threw one hand away from the wall to cover her mouth while his other one made a grab for her waist. Tugging gently, he pulled her backwards, her trembling form pressed flush against chest.

She was terrified. That much he could tell. Still paranoid that some of _his kind _were out to get her. Stifling her scream with his palm, he loosened his grip on her waist to show her that he meant no harm. Lowering his mouth to her ear, her let his lips move gently against her hair as he whispered "It's me. It's Jared."

With those four simple words, her entire body loosened as she placed her right hand over his wrist. He took this as a sign, and dropped his hand to her hip before spinning her lightly around. Her bright blue eyes immediately flew up to meet his, which were glinting mischievously in the low lighting.

"Jared…" Wanda trailed off, bringing her hands up to cover her heart. "Oh, Jared, you frightened me."

"Not my intent, truly." He grinned.

They just gazed at each other for a few moments, but to Jared, it seemed like a millennia. Her glittering, oceanic orbs glowed with warmth and temptation, burning his heart to the very core. Had she always been this sultry? Was she even trying?

"What are you doing here?" She finally managed to get out, her voice breathy.

"Nothing in particular."

At that moment, he was happy that lying was a natural part of human behavior., because there was no way he was about to admit that he had been planted in the shadows, waiting for her to come around the bend so he could ambush her.

"Oh." She whispered, more to herself than to Jared. She was half hoping that he didn't hear her at all.

Unfortunately for her, he did.

Slowly, he began to run his hands up and down her sides with unusual grace. "Wanda," Jared murmured as he gripped her tighter, causing a thin patch of flesh to be exposed across her stomach as he continued to raise his hands higher. He smirked when he heard a tiny whimper escape her lips. Her mid-torso- so that was one of her spots, wrapping slightly around to her back, just above the ribs. So lovely…

Bending his head down, he pressed his lips to her forehead. To anyone, including Mel, this would have been a friendly motion. Too bad his intentions were elsewhere. Farther out in the universe than friendship. Way farther.

Noticing that her eyelids had fluttered shut, Jared moved on to them. Her tiny, aquiline nose, her high cheekbones, the corner of her plump, baby lips. He just couldn't stop himself.

The kisses were as soft as a butterflies wings, sweeping carefully across her skin, but such a release!

Wanda made no objections as he continued down her throat, his lips brushing over every inch of exposed skin. Along her collarbone, across her pale, slightly freckled shoulder, down her arms- all the while pulling her farther into his chest. The inner wrist- a sweet spot they had in common.

"Mmm," He managed to get out in-between kisses. His reward was her goosebumps, quickly forming under his now burning lips. Without thinking, he spun them around so she was against the wall and gripped her waist tightly. She was easy to hoist up, her back scraping slightly against the rock, her legs wrapping instinctually around his waist.

As light as a feather.

"Jared," Wanda gasped as his hand moved duskily over her stomach, his eyes locked with her heavily hooded ones.

"What about Mel…?"

"What about Ian?" He responded, grinning inwardly. He knew how much she hated it when he answered a question with a question.

When she didn't respond, he read the truth in her eyes, just like so many times before.

Wanda may have loved O'Shea, but not the way she loved him. Jared Howe had her heart and soul completely.

Taking her silence as consent, he finally covered her mouth with his, swallowing her gasp.

Kisses. Heat. Emotion.

Eruption.


End file.
